


Claimed

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fighting for Dominance, M/M, Prompt Fic, S&M, Violence, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cussing leaving Casey's mouth was delightfully obscene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Honeyandvinegar](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Honeyandvinegar).



 

Zeke's mouth latched onto Casey's nipple, teeth almost drawing blood, and sharp pain spread like acid fire. Casey greeted it with a throaty groan, but the heat was gone in another blink, fading faster than the sound. Before Zeke could pin him down, Casey jerked the boy's head up hard.

“You ain't gonna—” Zeke started growling, but then he was flipped onto his back, Casey landing on top of him, and the force of the impact pressed all air out of his lungs.

With one hand still digging into Zeke's hair scalp-hurting deep, Casey forced the boy's legs apart with his knee, pressing it into his crotch. He relished receiving those little whimpers, could tell the pleasured ones from the frustrated ones, and his cock twitched with excitement.

“Gonna fuck you so hard you'll pass out.”

“In your dreams.”

The slap into Casey's face was unexpected, leaving a bright red handprint on his cheek and stars in his vision. Bucking like a rodeo horse, Zeke succeeded in kicking the boy off and coming back to his feet. Grabbing both of Casey's wrists, he dragged him over to the bed, hurling him onto the mattress face first.

One handcuff clicked in place, but before the second could be attached, Casey wriggled out of Zeke's grip, retreating as far away as he could. Zeke was after him in a heartbeat, clasping him by the ankle, and the cussing leaving Casey's mouth as he was forced to lie on his back was delightfully obscene.

“Who's in charge now?” Zeke sneered as he held the boy down with his full weight.

Casey grimaced, still trying to wrestle free, but he had to admit to temporary defeat. He growled deep in his throat, making Zeke capture the sound in a kiss. Casey's free hand moved, searching and finding a nipple to pinch it hard, dig his fingernails in deep enough to send a jolt of pain through Zeke's nervous system. The response came promptly: a sharp bite to Casey's lower lip and a strong hand choking him for a few seconds.

Zeke flicked his tongue over the wound, licking up what little of blood he'd caused. “Gonna fuck you so hard for that little trick,” he snarled.

Casey spat at him. He bucked up, almost succeeding in kicking Zeke off, but the boy was quick enough to stop his attempts by choking him again, this time with both hands, and long enough for Casey to almost panic.

“This,” Zeke explained calmly, rubbing his face, and with it Casey's spit, into the boy's hair, “scores you an extra bit of pain.”

Being short of breath made Casey quite compliant. Thus, it was simple to cuff his second wrist and also secure his legs with leather straps so that his thighs were bent up to his side, leaving his ass nicely accessible.

Casey watched as Zeke produced a set of nipple clamps from the nightstand, and a whimper of anticipation came over his lips, transforming into a high-pitched howl as the first clamp was fastened. His eyes crossed as Zeke adjusted the pressure until he had to breathe out, “Stop,” but Zeke, knowing him inside out, was already attaching the second clamp, making sure Casey got his perfect dose of pleasure.

“So much for the pain.” Zeke attached the chain last, giving it a good pull that jolted up Casey's chest, accompanied by a cry. “Now for the _extra bit_.” He grabbed a condom, and, rolling it on, he promised: “You'll feel this for days, baby. This is gonna tear you apart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: When it comes to foreplay, CnZ don't go at it all hearts and flowers. They want it rough [. . .].
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
